Unforgettable Love
by Kitsune no Umi
Summary: I'll never be able to forget you Inuyasha' kagome thinks. but will she be allowed to remember? Or will she be satisfied to forget? InuKags
1. Completion

Chapter 1: Completion

"Wind Scar,"

"Hirakotsu,"

Sango and Inuyasha cry as Kagome releases her sacred arrow. The attacks fly through the forest littered with fallen trees, rubble, gashes in the earth, and bodies of demons. All three attacks hit their mark as the three attackers collapse from exhaustion. In the wake of the attack nothing is left but a single orb of light, the Jewel of Four Souls. Naraku, drawing only on the power of the incomplete Jewel, was unable to defeat Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kirara.

Near the conclusion of their battle, Naraku claimed the final shards of the Jewel from Kouga, who was soon after carried off unconscious by the rest of his pack, and Kohaku, who was killed when the shard was removed. Despite the completed Jewel's power Naraku was still defeated by Inuyasha and the others. Throughout the battle each one made several blows and took many as well. They were not only fighting Naraku but Kagura, Kanna and several hundred smaller demons.

Before the final blow was dealt, Kirara was poisoned and unable to maintain her large form. Miroku was seemingly killed when a piece of Naraku's flesh, tipped with poison, went straight through his chest. Sango made many attempts to get to the monk's side but all in vain. Naraku's shades and many other small demons held her in combat. They all fought hard and were all wounded, but Inuyasha was the most injured of them all.

Countless times he took blows for Kagome, leaping in front of the attacks to either block or take them. When Kagome was hit, Inuyasha's attention was diverted leaving an easy target for Naraku. In spite of their injuries they fought on. In the end Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango were the only ones left able to battle. They put the last of their strength into a final blow that ended it all. Afterwards they all fell into unconsciousness. The last thoughts of Inuyasha and Kagome before they fell into darkness were for each other.

'W-where am I? The battle…Where's Kagome!' Inuyasha thought as he regained consciousness.

He was very disoriented but he immediately scanned the area for Kagome. He had only begun looking when his eyes fell upon the tainted Shikon Jewel. As much as it hurt him, he picked himself up. His whole body was covered with injuries that had only begun to heal and when he stood up many of them reopened. He staggered painfully over to the Sacred Jewel, which was a dark swirling mass of evil. Being used by Naraku for his evil purposes had tainted the jewel more than Inuyasha had ever seen it. As Inuyasha's blood streaked hand neared the Jewel it drew his demon side out. When he finally held the jewel in his hand, his human half was almost completely gone. Inuyasha didn't notice the change at first, but when he did it was too late to stop it. His amber eyes were turning an evil crimson color and his fangs and claws were lengthening. All his wounds were completely healed, but Inuyasha didn't notice. The Jewel clung to his hand as he was surrounded with a purple light.

'No! I can't stop it. I can't stop the transformation. NO!'

"INUYASHA" he heard a familiar voice cry.

He saw Kagome running towards him crying and unmindful of her wounds, which had begun bleeding again.

'No. Kagome. Stay away' he thought but couldn't say.

When Kagome reached him she threw her arms around him. The light surrounded both of them and healed all of Kagome's injuries as well. At her touch the transformation began to cease and the Jewel to purify. As soon as he was able, Inuyasha dropped the Jewel. He held Kagome who was crying into his haori.

"Kagome, what were you thinking? I could have killed you." He said softly

"But you were transforming and…and I didn't want to lose you" she sobbed.

Soon Kagome calmed down and bent to pick up the Sacred Jewel. When she touched it some of the evil aura disappeared, but not much.

'Was Naraku truly this evil as to taint the Jewel so badly?' she thought looking at the jewel.

"Inuyasha we have to find Sango and Kilala, they're injured. And Miroku might be…" she trailed off as the unpleasant thought crossed her mind.

"Yeah well you're injured too"

"I'm…not anymore." She said amazed. "Neither are you. The jewel must have healed us. So can you catch Sango, or Kirara's scent?" Kagome asked as she slipped the Jewel into her pocket.

She wasn't worried about Shippo because she made him stay with Kaede while they went to fight Naraku. Inuyasha scented the air, it was hard to find Sango's scent mixed in with the stench of all the slain demons, but he finally caught it and turned around.

"Sango and Kirara are this way" he told her.

A few feet away, on the other side of a fallen tree they found Sango who was still unconscious. Kirara was trying to wake her, because Kirara was a full demon she had gotten over the poison already.

"Sango. Sango, can you hear me?" Kagome nearly yelled.

"She's still unconscious. Let's move her into the clearing" Inuyasha said gesturing to the spot where they found the Sacred Jewel.

Kagome nodded and tried to pick up Sango's Hiraikotsu but it was too heavy for her, she almost fell over backwards but Inuyasha caught her.

"You're so clumsy Kagome" he said as he picked it up one handed while balancing Sango on his back. "C'mon get Kirara and let's go find Miroku" he said while walking towards the clearing.

Kirara jumped into Kagome's arms and she followed Inuyasha. When they got to the clearing they laid Sango down and Inuyasha went to find Miroku while Kagome tried to wake Sango. Eventually Sango stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Kagome? W... where's Miroku? And what happened to Kohaku?" Sango struggled out

"Inuyasha went to find Miroku. You shouldn't move or talk. You're badly hurt."

"What about Kohaku?" Sango repeated her eyes wide with fear

"Sango, you should rest." Kagome said, but Sango could tell what happened by Kagome's eyes

Sango could do no more than nod weakly and fall back asleep as Kirara curled up in her arms. A few minutes later Inuyasha walked into the clearing with Miroku on his back

"Inuyasha, is…is he...?" Kagome asked

"No he's still breathing and has a faint heartbeat" Inuyasha said as he laid Miroku next to Sango.

Kagome looked very relieved at the news that Miroku was still alive. She looked at his wounds and discovered that Naraku missed his heart but the poison was working on his body. She and Inuyasha would have to get help soon or Miroku wouldn't make it. Inuyasha was sitting with his back against a fallen tree, deep in thought. Kagome went over and sat next to him. It was growing dark and Kagome shuddered from the cold. Inuyasha felt her shiver and took his haori off and put it around her shoulders

"Are you trying to get sick?" he asked gently.

"Inuyasha… thanks" she said as she leaned against his shoulder.

Inuyasha blushed fiercely at first but then put his arm around Kagome. They fell asleep that way, wondering what to do next. (A/N: insert AWWWWW here)

so fluffy 3  
but i really really want just one review before i post the next chapter. just one review? pleeeeeze  
thx a lot for reading at least though. just tell me what you think  
oh and also you should visit my website and sign my guestbook it's review plz


	2. Promises

YAY I GOT A REVIEW ok next chapter

Chapter 2: Promises

When Kagome awoke she found herself incredibly warm, despite the chill of the early morning air. She opened her eyes and realized exactly where she was. She was sitting in Inuyasha's lap leaning against his chest. The warmth was due to Inuyasha's haori which was carefully wrapped around her. She blushed at the closeness of the two, but she really did love having Inuyasha's arms around her. She would have stayed like that longer but she knew that Sango and Miroku would have to be cared for.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered "Inuyasha, I have to get up"

"So get up" Inuyasha mumbled without opening his eyes.

"You have to let go of me first" Kagome said blushing.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and, seeing where Kagome was, roughly shoved her off his lap and stood up. He spun away from her quickly to hide his blushing face.

"I'm going to make sure there's no demons around" he said quickly as he leapt off into the forest.

Kagome sighed and went to check on Sango and Miroku. Sango didn't have many wounds, but several of her bones were broken and she was incredibly weak. Miroku was horribly injured and despite Kagome's efforts, she could only slow the bleeding. The poison was obviously taking a toll on Miroku, and he hadn't regained consciousness yet. Kagome was incredibly worried and knew Miroku needed medical treatment.

"How are they?" Inuyasha asked from behind her.

"Well I think Sango will be ok but I'm worried about Miroku, his wound won't close. Inuyasha, where is the nearest village? We have to get them medical care"

"We should take them to the well so you can get some of your modern medicines"

Kagome nodded and asked Kirara to transform. She and Inuyasha carefully placed Sango and Miroku on Kirara's back, mindful not to reopen any of their wounds.

"Kirara, fly back to the village as fast as you can, get Sango and Miroku medical treatment" Kagome told her "me and Inuyasha will be there as soon as we can"

With that, Kirara leaped gracefully into the air and headed in the direction of the village as fast as she could fly.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you can run?" Kagome asked

"Feh! I'll be fine. You should worry more about yourself than about me" Inuyasha roughly replied.

"Don't push yourself Inuyasha" Kagome replied worriedly

"I'm not." Inuyasha replied as he placed her on his back "I'm half demon remember?" he said glancing over his shoulder at her. Kagome relaxed on Inuyasha's back, relishing the warmth, as they sped towards the village.

When the finally stopped for the night the sun had just set and the sky was painted a mixture of deep reds, blues and purples. They were a little more than half way to the village. Inuyasha set about finding something to eat while Kagome collected firewood. Within 15 minutes they had a roaring fire with their dinner crackling as it cooked. Kagome was deep in thought as they ate and didn't notice Inuyasha's glances towards her.

"Inuyasha?" she said suddenly turning towards him

"yeah?"

"What do you think I should do now that the jewel's complete? I don't have a reason to return here anymore do I?"

"Stay in your own time" Inuyasha said grimly "It's too dangerous for you here"

"What? You don't want me to stay here with you?" Kagome said surprised

"Didn't you just hear me? I said go home this is no place for you to stay if you don't have to" Inuyasha said not looking at Kagome at all. He was remembering all the times she had gotten hurt or almost killed since she had been here.

"Fine! Maybe I will!" Kagome yelled. She could feel the tears threatening to spill, she stood up and spun away from Inuyasha to hide them. She went over to a tree on the opposite end of the clearing they were camped at and collapsed, sobbing into her arms. Inuyasha, with his acute sense of hearing, could hear her sobs even from the other end of the clearing. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't want Kagome to stay in this time where she could be in danger. All he could do was sit helplessly as he watched the one he cared for cry.

Inuyasha couldn't bear to see her cry and after a few moments he got up to attempt to comfort her. Kagome had her face buried in her arms, so she didn't see Inuyasha approach her.

"Kagome, why the tears?" Inuyasha asked her

"I really am just a "jewel detector" to you aren't I" she said as she lifted her head up and wiped her tears away.

"No you're not. I never said I didn't want you here I told you not to come back. It's too dangerous for you here Kagome, and I won't always be there to protect you"

"so you do want me to stay?" Kagome asked him as she stared into his eyes. Inuyasha gave her no reply though.

"Come on. It's cold over here. Let's go back to the fire" he said as he reached his hand down for her. Kagome grabbed his hand and Inuyasha helped her up. As they walked towards the fire Kagome thought 'I don't want to leave you, Inuyasha. I'll never be able to forget you'

Kagome was exhausted and lay near the fire to go to sleep. Although Inuyasha was tired, he didn't go to sleep. He was thinking about what he said to Kagome earlier. 'I won't always be there to protect you' He glanced over at Kagome who appeared to be asleep. He moved closer to Kagome and looked down at her beautiful sleeping form.

"Kagome, I lied. I will always be there to protect you. If it means you can stay with me, I will protect you" he said softly, thinking Kagome couldn't hear him. Kagome wasn't asleep yet though. She heard every word and smiled inwardly.

'I'll stay with you Inuyasha' she thought as she drifted off to sleep, under the guard of Inuyasha.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

good? not good? what...REVIEW PLZ

i really want one review before i post the next chapter

if i don't get any reviews i feel like i'm writing the whole thing just for me to read.

MORE FLUFF 2 COME


	3. Concern

Chapter 3: Concern

"What causes great suffering my also cause union. Remember only half of it is evil"

"What? Who's there" Kagome called into the blackness

"You must always remember for the past is your future"

"Who are you?" Kagome asked the voice

"I am the one whom does not exist but is waging war" suddenly a figure appeared before Kagome. It was a woman clad in armor but who obviously held spiritual powers.

"Midoriko!" Kagome exclaimed

"You must not forget" Midoriko said as she disappeared. Kagome was left in the blackness alone

'Not forget what?' Kagome thought

"Wait! Don't go" Kagome exclaimed as she shot up. She looked around her and realized she was still in the clearing she and Inuyasha had camped in the other night "It was just a dream she sighed"

"Kagome? Are you alright? Don't go where?" Inuyasha asked from beside her. Kagome looked over at him and noted the worry in his eyes.

"N..nothing. it was just a dream" Kagome said blushing. 'I wonder is it really was just a dream' Kagome thought to herself. She pulled the jewel out of her pocket and stared at the swirling black aura within it. She knew it would take a while before it was fully purified again. "We should go Inuyasha. I want to make sure Sango and Miroku are alright" Kagome said standing up. Within moments she was on Inuyasha's back headed towards the village.

When they arrived in the village they went straight to Kaede's hut. Sango was asleep but Miroku had still not regained consciousness. He was doing much better than before though, his wounds had closed and Kaede had given him an herbal remedy for the poison in his body. With their minds at rest, Kagome, Inuyasha and Kaede went outside to let Sango and Miroku have their rest.

"Sango has said that ye defeated Naraku, but what of the jewel?" Kaede asked Kagome

"Naraku had all the last pieces" Kagome answered pulling the jewel out to show her.

"Oh! It is horribly tainted. Nothing can be done until the jewel is purified. Ye must go and purify it at once" Kaede told Kagome.

"Go? Just where would she be going?" Inuyasha asked

"It will be far easier to purify the jewel if Kagome is in the sacred forest. Kagome, ye must prepare to leave at once." Kaede told Kagome

"Is this the only way to purify the jewel?" Kagome asked

"No, but all others will take far too long. And Inuyasha, ye must not accompany Kagome" Kaede replied.

"What? No way in hell! There are gonna be demons after the jewel now that it's complete!" Inuyasha protested. Eventually he gave in, because there seemed to be no other way to purify the jewel. After Kagome gathered everything she needed, food, water, and a bow and arrows, she decided she should leave this afternoon, the sooner she left the sooner she would be able to purify the jewel. She said good bye to Inuyasha and Kaede but thought it would be better to let Sango and Miroku sleep. Inuyasha watched her walk into the forest from a high tree branch. He really didn't like the idea of Kagome going alone.

From below him Inuyasha heard Kaede sigh and say to herself "Methinks it would perhaps be better for Kagome to leave this time"

Inuyasha jumped off his branch and gracefully landed beside Kaede.

"What's that s'posed to mean old woman?" he asked her

"Inuyasha, ye must know that keeping the jewel here may give rise to demons even more powerful than Naraku. Ye of all people must be concerned for Kagome's safety. Besides she belongs in her own time."

"Then…it would be for the best" Inuyasha said sadly as he jumped back into the tree. 'no I can't let her leave, I have to tell her first' he thinks to himself 'I'll follow her tonight'

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Kagome was panting as she sprinted through the trees. She spared a backwards glance only to see the huge ogre so close it was nearly blocking the setting sun. Just as she glanced back, her foot hit a tree root and she sprawled on the ground spilling her arrows. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run, knowing she had no time to draw an arrow. But the ogre was right on top of her. It reached down and picked Kagome up by her backpack. She desperately struggled to free herself from the backpack straps knowing she had to get away. Free of the straps, she fell to the leaf carpeted ground. She reached for an arrow in her quiver and only found one left. In an instant she fired a sacred arrow at the ogre, disintegrating most of it and unfortunately her backpack as well.

'That was close' Kagome thought relieved 'it must have attacked me because it sensed the jewel' she pulled out the jewel which was on a chain around her neck. It was still swirling with black evil and had only the slightest tinge of white.

'Sacred forest or not it could take a while to purify it. And I don't have any food or arrows left'

It was getting dark and Kagome knew she would have to sleep for the night. Without any supplies, the most she could do was find an area dense with trees so she would not be found by any other demons. She shivered in the cold. As she drifted into sleep she could not help but think of how warm she was with Inuyasha's arms around her.

Kagome was awoken from her dreamless sleep by a loud crash. She jumped up and noticed it was almost daybreak. She scanned the trees for the source of the noise and just a little ways off she spotted huge trees being pushed aside, some of them falling. She automatically moved her hand to draw an arrow, forgetting she had none left. The only other option she had was to run. She turned and sprinted just as the demon came in sight. It was a horrible ogre like the one she had killed only yesterday, but this time Kagome had no arrows with which to kill it. She ran as fast as she could, not noticing the trees getting thinner and the ground getting rockier. Before she knew it, she had come to a high cliff. With the demon right behind her she had nowhere to go. It lashed out with its huge hand, but Kagome jumped aside. The blow grazed Kagome's leg but hit the ground in front of her hard causing debris to fly up. Kagome was knocked backwards from the force of the blow, straight off the cliff. She screamed as she plummeted down.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

CLIFHANGER (lol kinda literal huh) lol

yay 3rd chapter and i have 3 reviews

the next chapter is where all the fluff is gonna be 3

so if you want all the cute fluff i need a review or two

so much fluff in just one chapter


	4. Purification

_I am so so so so sorry that i haven't been able to update until now, but does anyone know what it's like to be hit with midterms and then like 20 projects at once? school was insane and i had like no time to write. well my free time has been extended now yay so i should be posting more often now. enjoy, this is the most fluffy chapter yet._

Chapter 4: Purification

Kagome screamed as she plummeted to the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut and tensed for the impact. But instead of hitting the rocky ground, a strong pair of arms encircled her and lifted her back up. She opened her eyes only to find herself staring into Inuyasha's amber eyes. His eyes met hers only for a brief moment before he looked up.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" he cried as he killed the demon in one blow, Kagome still in his arms. He landed lightly on the cliff, not far from where the remnants of the demon lay. Kagome was still surprised by her sudden rescue as Inuyasha set her on her feet.

"Inuyasha. You…you saved me" she said in disbelief.

"You idiot! You could have died, and I wasn't here to protect you" Inuyasha nearly yelled at her

"Inuyasha I-" Kagome didn't finish. She had collapsed on the ground wincing in pain and holding her leg where the demon had cut her.

"I thought I'd smelled your blood" Inuyasha's voice softened instantly. Kagome heard a ripping sound and when she looked up she saw Inuyasha tearing a strip from his white undershirt. He gently wiped the blood from he leg and wrapped the cloth strip around her wound. When Inuyasha looked up he saw tears in Kagome's eyes. Before he could ask what was wrong, Kagome had thrown her arms around his neck.

"Inuyasha, I was so scared" Kagome sobbed.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he hugged her back. 'Maybe it really is too dangerous for you here' he thought. He picked her up and carried her into the forest where the ground wasn't so hard and rocky. Kagome was surprised at his concern for her and wondered why Inuyasha had followed her. He set Kagome down on the ground cushioned with fallen leaves and sat next to her.

'How do I tell her?' he wondered.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome interrupted his thoughts "why did you follow me?"

"Uhhhh…" Inuyasha faltered. He couldn't just tell her flat out, but he couldn't lie to her. "I thought you should know what Kaede told me." It wasn't the whole truth, but it was part of the truth. Fear crept into Kagome's heart.

"She said it would be best for you to go back to your own time" Inuyasha said, confirming Kagome's fears. "And…I think she's right" Inuyasha said hesitantly. Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she burst into tears.

"No! Inuyasha I can't go back. Not when I just realized I…I love you" she cried. When she had realized what she had said she was surprised and blushed. Inuyasha was so stunned that Kagome had said the very thing he had come to tell her. He didn't know what to say or do. Kagome, seeing no reaction from her words, assumed the feeling must not be mutual.

"But I guess…" she said standing up "…you still care for Kikyou." She spoke of the one who could not release Inuyasha's heart even after death should have parted them. Kikyou who was so cold and incapable of love, yet she seemed to be the one who Inuyasha yearned for. Kagome turned and began walking away from Inuyasha. She didn't get far before she felt a hand gently pull on her wrist. She turned and was met with Inuyasha's beautiful amber eyes.

"I do care about Kikyou. But…" he said as he pulled Kagome closer to him. "…I love you." With those words, he bent and lightly kissed her. As Kagome kissed him back the jewel around her neck began to glow. As their kiss deepened, the evil in the jewel dissipated and was replaced by a pure white. What Kagome thought would take her weeks, they together accomplished in seconds. The jewel was completely purified. The couple, however, took no notice of the jewel. When the kiss ended, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. She leaned her head on his shoulder, taking in all the warmth from his strong arms encircling her.

"Inuyasha, I'll never leave you" she whispered

'You may have to.' He saddened as the thought crossed his mind.

Kagome wanted to stay in Inuyasha's embrace forever, but as she relaxed in his arms, she realized she could no longer feel the darkness of the tainted jewel. Reluctantly, she pulled herself from Inuyasha's comforting grasp and pulled at the chain around her neck on which the jewel was attached. When she freed the chain from her neck, she saw the jewel was now a pure white rather than a tainted swirling miasma.

"Inuyasha, look" Kagome gasped "we purified it" He looked down at the, now white, jewel in her hand and feared Kagome would have to leave him sooner than he thought. Kagome noticed the worry in his eyes "we have to figure out what to do with it" she said quietly. Before Kagome could say anything else, Inuyasha unexpectedly picked her up and jumped onto a high tree branch at the edge of the forest. Looking from above the cliff she almost fell from, Kagome could see the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon. "It's beautiful" she gasped as she saw the lustrous pinks and blues painted across the star flecked sky. Inuyasha pulled Kagome against his chest and she relaxed in his arms. She enjoyed the sense of security and happiness she felt with his arms around her.

'I'm sorry Kagome' Inuyasha thought as he realized what he had to do 'I just can't let you get hurt.' He looked at the gorgeous sunrise and held Kagome closer. As much as he wanted, Inuyasha knew that he could never allow Kagome to live in this dangerous time. He wanted more than anything for her to be safe, even if that meant he would never be able to see her again. But for now all he could do was enjoy the little time they did have left together. After all, if Kagome was safe then he could live without the regret of having another woman be endangered for his sake.

_short but sweet. hope you enjoed the fluff R&R plz_


End file.
